Never Gonna Be Alone
by StrifeVsTribal
Summary: Oneshot crossover of FF7 and FF9. **Songfic** Mild reference to alcohol


_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and the lyrics belong to Nickelback._

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

"You guys should go up there," Tifa said, taking a sip of water.

Zidane laughed out loud. "Yeah, right!"

Cloud took a swig of his drink. "That's not happening, Tifa."

"Aw, why not?" Dagger asked, pouting slightly.

Tifa smiled quickly, seeing Dagger's plan, then started pouting, too. "Please, Cloud."

Zidane grimaced and looked at Cloud, who mirrored Zidane's expression. "Damn it," Zidane sighed, before downing his drink and standing up.

"Pushover," Cloud muttered. "I'm not doing this sober, though." He also downed his drink.

Dagger and Tifa giggled, watching the two toughest men they knew get up on the stage to sing karaoke. Cloud flipped through songs and stopped on one that sounded promising. Zidane smiled and said, "That'll work." Cloud nodded, and they each picked up a microphone.

The entire place went completely silent when they saw who was going to perform next. Zidane took a deep breath and met Dagger's eyes; she looked like she was about to cry. Cloud's gaze met Tifa's as the music started.

Zidane started the first verse:

_Time is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._

Dagger was surprised at how well he could sing. She glanced quickly at Tifa, before shifting her eyes back to her love.

Cloud continued on with the verse:

_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you._

Tifa's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. His voice was beautiful, heavenly. To both women's surprise, they began to sing together, as if they had rehearsed privately:

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

You're never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Zidane's voice was filled with emotion as he went on:

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

Cloud grinned widely when he saw the shock on Tifa's face.

_'Coz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_

They synced their voices yet again for the chorus:

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Zidane's voice became gentler but lost none of its' fervor.__

Ooooh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,

Cloud followed Zidane's lead, his voice growing soft and intense.

_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes..._

Tifa had silent tears streaming down her face.

"We should've made them do this a long time ago," Dagger whispered, handing Tifa a tissue and taking one for herself.

Their voices became one again:

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

Never gonna be alone!  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

The two men walked off the stage and walked over to the women they loved.

Zidane took Dagger's hand as he finished his part:

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,_

Cloud knelt down beside Tifa to end the song:

_I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day._

Tifa met Cloud's eyes with intensity before he kissed her softly on the cheek. Dagger threw her arms around Zidane's neck.

"You've been holding out on me," Dagger whispered in his ear.

"That was great, Cloud," Tifa said sincerely, wrapping Cloud in a tight hug.

_Never again,_ Zidane mouthed, meeting Cloud's eye.

_I need a drink,_ Cloud mouthed back.


End file.
